


The Chosen One, Part 8

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry One, M/M, One Shot, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: Welp. Number 8 of the miniseries.Warnings: N/A.





	The Chosen One, Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Welp. Number 8 of the miniseries.
> 
> Warnings: N/A.

**Harry was sprawled across**  Draco's couch half asleep as Draco sat in his armchair with a book tucked in his lap. Harry hadn't made a move to touch him at all, all day.

He also hadn't let Draco out of his sight either, as promised, it had turned into quite the argument when Draco went to use the loo the first time.

They had gone to lunch at some restaurant Harry liked, had gone shopping together, and Harry even carted the blonde back to his house for his shoes and a small bag of clothing. Draco wasn't getting a second without Harry Potter in his life - not that the blonde minded, though he sure enjoyed pretending it was ridiculous.

He liked being tucked away from the world with Harry all too himself. No one else mattered, no one else was around to give them the dirty looks Draco knew they would earn, but most importantly no one was around to remind Draco he didn't deserve this.

It was almost ten at night and Draco hadn't felt like he wasn't good enough in nearly 12 hours.

Harry stretched his arms across the top cushion, behind his head, his eyes half closed and trained towards whatever television program he had been watching as Draco read.

"Would you like to go to bed, Potter?" Draco asked suddenly, his hand on the page to keep his place. He couldn't help but wonder if that meant they would get to finally touch, not that Draco was eager - of course. He just had grown used to the onslaught of Harry's attention.

Which he still had, but it was a different type of attention.

Draco wasn't daft though, he knew exactly what it had pertained to. The fact he made his comment about how being in Harry's line of sight didn't mean they had to be touching.

Draco almost wished he hadn't made that comment but he'd be damned if he let it show.

"Whenever," Harry said with a yawn.

"I know you didn't sleep too well last night," Draco said softly and closed his book, "we can go, I'm getting tired too."

"Mm," Harry hummed but only moved to watch Draco as the man made to put his book on his side table and then grabbed their tea mugs from the counter.

"I'll just put these away," he said as he walked to the kitchen and wasn't the least bit shocked when he heard Harry finally move off the couch, he knew he was at the edge of the room watching him. Draco couldn't figure if he thought he was going to run or if he was just proving his point, either way, Draco was growing accustomed to it in the short span of their day together.

He used his wand to wash the dishes before putting them in their rightful place and then turned around to face Harry, "you're welcome to shower if you'd like." He said suddenly, looking the man over.

"Do I smell bad?" Harry's lips quipped up with a smile.

"Just an offer," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes, and started out of the room. He didn't miss the fact Harry backed up just slightly so his arm wouldn't brush against his chest.

"I'll shower in the morning," Harry said with a laugh, "thank you though."

Draco was standing at his dresser to change and didn't say anything else about it. When he turned around he found Harry was already stripped of his shirt and into a pair of sleep pants from his bag while Draco was wearing a full pajama set.

Harry turned the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm going to use the restroom," Draco said as a warning and made a move to walk around the bed to the bathroom. He heard Harry shift and turned to give him a pointed look that made the man laugh.

"I was just going to lay back!"

Draco sniffed and hurried to the bathroom. He took his time going through his nightly ritual of washing his face, brushing his teeth and hair. He paused to look at himself in the mirror before he left, his hair fell in his eyes and he brushed his bangs back tucking them behind his ear. He always felt he looked younger when he didn't have his hair gelled back.

He felt absolutely childish, right then, his eyes were light and color was flushed across his cheeks

That made him seem he had been smiling too much. And, maybe he had. He was happy, deliriously happy, he had Harry Potter in his bedroom waiting for him.

Draco sat his brush on the counter and flipped the bathroom light off before he made his way back to his bedroom.

Harry had his eyes shut, curled up under the covers facing the door. Draco paused at the edge of the bed and slipped his glasses off for him, laying them on the bedside table before he pulled the covers up around his body and slipped in on the other side.

—-

**When Draco woke It was to a feeling**  he hadn't felt before. He jumped slightly at the pressure and jolted up, or at least attempted to but was stopped by the weight on his chest.

He soon found Harry Potter wrapped around him tightly. The man's face was buried against his chest, his arm was thrown over his waist and his hand was wrapped around his left arm. His body was warm against Draco, almost too warm, and a soft snore was escaping his parted lips.

Draco felt nervous, he knew his heart was beating too fast at just the simple touch but he couldn't help it. It felt amazing. He felt whole, pieced together... held together just by Harry wrapped around him.

Draco moved to brush his fingers through Harry's hair, belatedly remember that yesterday morning that same gesture had woken the chosen one and today seemed to be no different.

Harry nuzzled against Draco's flat chest, and Draco pulled his hand back quickly, Harry's snore met his ears again after a moment. He let out a breath slowly, laying still and instead wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders soon drifting back to sleep.

**Harry woke before Draco**  soon realizing he was pressed against the blonde, he felt too warm but with the hold, Draco had on his shoulder he was scared to move away. Instead, he shifted closer and propped himself up slowly, looking down at the outline of the man beneath him.

Harry could just barely make out his facial features and found he was sleeping peacefully, or at least he looked it. His face was calm and serene and Harry wanted more of that. He said a silent  _accio_ for his glasses and slipped them into place to study the man he was pressed against.

His thoughts quickly slipped to the fact this was all new to Draco, which he found hard to believe because he was so good at it. He was so good at being there, he was so good at being curled up against someone. Yesterday he was great on their date, and Harry would call it a date forever. It was perfect, they sat across from each other and shared an appetizer and he had laughed and,  _Merlin_ , if there was one thing that Harry absolutely loved it was Draco's laugh. It was so soft and sudden and always honest, the man only laughed if he meant it. And, afterward back at his house with Harry lounging across the couch and Draco in his armchair reading it felt too real, too good for Draco to be  _new_ at all of this.

Harry smiled to himself and leaned in pressing his lips against Draco's temple softly, he couldn't help it, he loved touching the man. He loved feeling him, he loved seeing him blush. Yesterday had been almost too much for Harry to keep his hands to himself but he had a point to prove, didn't he? Draco was right being in his line of sight didn't require touching him and Harry wouldn't lay a hand on him - at least awake - until Draco asked for it.

Harry rolled out of his hold slowly and eased himself out of bed heading to take a shower.

A shower that was interrupted by Draco not even five minutes later with a grumble as the man came barging into the bathroom, "do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"What?" Harry jerked the shower curtain back, peering at Draco in question.

"Do you know what bloody time it is?"

"No," Harry shrugged, letting the shower curtain stay open as he turned back to the shower head and tilted his head back to let the water run down his chest. The water Draco was following with his eyes, "what time is it?"

"6:45 in the bloody morning," Draco growled out, ignoring the way his pulse quickened at the sight before him.

"Oh," Harry leaned his head back out with a lopsided smile, "did I wake you, your highness?"

Draco grunted with an eye roll knowing Harry couldn't make it out without his glasses, his face flushed, "I'm going back to bed," Draco said with his hand on the door, "don't come in there with wet hair or I'll hex you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, you daft twat." Draco slammed the bathroom door behind himself, smiling to himself when Harry yelled through the wall to him.

"There you go again making my knees weak again!"

Draco crawled back into bed, lying back under the covers. He turned towards Harry's pillow after a moment, pressing his cheek against the soft pillow and taking a deep breath as he relaxed into the bed willing himself back to sleep.

He didn't wake again until much later in the morning, he gave a quick glance at the clock finding it was well past ten before he raised up. He could smell bacon and coffee and knew that Harry was surely doing what he did best - making himself at home.

Draco sat up stretching his arms above his head, he spotted Harry in the hallway watching the man from the corner of his eyes stop in the middle of the hallway, he rolled his head over towards him meeting his eyes curiously, "hm?"

"I was just coming to wake you up," Harry continued in, leaning against the doorway frame, "did you get all your beauty sleep?"

"As if I need any," Draco sat up straight at the thought before he pushed his hand through his hair and taming the blonde pieces. "Did you sleep better this time?"

"I did, thank you," Harry smiled as he watched him, Draco was taking his eyes over his body unapologetically.

"Good," he finally said and got to his feet, stepping into his black slippers and grabbing his robe from the closet door, "I do hope you know you're not staying tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work tomorrow," Draco replied dryly, turning to face him as he tucked his wand into his robe pocket, "and you're not staying in  _my_ house while I'm not here."

Harry frowned at the thought, "I can still stay with you tonight, see you off tomorrow..."

"Absolutely not," Draco sniffed, letting out a yelp when Harry grabbed him suddenly.

_Fucking brat,_ Harry thought as he gave in to his no touching rule, "and why the hell not, Draco?"

"Because I have a very set schedule that doesn't involve you," he managed to get out, hating the fact he blushed the moment Harry grabbed him.

Harry hummed, peering down at the man in his arms walking him back towards his bed, "I won't get in the way."

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Draco," Harry grinned at him, feeling Draco's legs had hit the bed and he leaned in just slightly so the man fell backward on the large mattress and Harry was quick to climb on top of him, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I got it, you're not leaving."

"So," Harry's smile grew, "that means tonight I'm staying as well."

"No, it doesn't," Draco tried, "it means you're leaving today and I'll see you when I see you."

" _When I see you_?" Harry scoffed loudly, shaking his head, "you still don't get it, do you?"

Draco swallowed roughly, sure the weekend idea was all fun and games but spending time together throughout the week? Wasn't that a bit much?

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Harry finally spoke up when Draco remained quiet.

"Well, can you at least put a bloody shirt on?" Draco snapped, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Does it bother you?" Harry teased, trailing his nose along Draco's cheek, "Mm, Draco?"

Draco fought back his shiver, growing rigid, "it's annoying."

"What exactly?"

"Having to look at you like that."

"You're doing it again," Harry whispered, "it's always very cute when you get all hot and bothered."

"I am neither hot nor bothered," Draco spat, shoving at Harry's side, "get off of me Potter!"

"You gave in quite easily," Harry continued, remaining pressed against the blonde, "just how much else can I get you to give in to?"

"I didn't give into anything!"

"You did, about me staying tonight," Harry pulled back to give him a proper look, "was that just because I made you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, Potter."

Harry tilted his head, smiling again, "you sure seem nervous."

"I hate you," Draco growled, "get off of me!" He shoved at Harry's side again, "you feel like you weigh 50 something tons."

"Hardly," Harry smirked, unmoving, "give me a kiss, Draco?"

"Wh- No!"

"I'll get off of you if you give me a kiss," Harry promised, "I gave you your space all day yesterday, didn't I?"

"That's because you were being stubborn and taking my words  _quite_ literally." Draco rolled his eyes, watching Harry's grin grow.

"Did you miss me?"

"How could I miss you?" Draco said without missing a beat, "you were by my side all bloody day."

"I can always tell when you're flustered because your mouth gets fouler," Harry reached up and traced his finger down Draco's cheek, "I like it."

"Mm," Draco tilted into the touch just slightly but Harry felt it and moved his hand so his palm was cradling Draco's cheek and his fingers were brushing against his unstyled hair.

"Just one kiss, Draco?"

Draco wanted to deny it, somewhere deep inside of him, he didn't want to be the one that gave in but he couldn't help it. The way Harry Potter was staring at him, the way those green-as-all-fuck eyes were matched with his, the way his warm-as-hell hands were holding him, the way his too-perfect-and-sculpted-body was pressed against his own... Draco was mush.

He tilted his head up, their lips hovering over each other, Harry leaning down to meet him when an, " _OH MERLIN_!" Echoed down the hallway and Draco shot right up, just barely missing his head against Harry's to find Pansy standing in the middle of the hallway with a tray of coffees balanced on a box of pastries and a wide smile, "I knocked...?"


End file.
